1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a die block apparatus, and particularly to a die block apparatus used for shaping workpieces by way of die stamping.
2. Related Art
With rapid developments in manufacturing industry, the demand for precision components is constantly increasing. Industrial dies need to produce more and more precise components.
A conventional die block apparatus for shaping workpieces by way of die stamping is disclosed in FIG. 5. A die block 86 includes a stamping hole 88, and four piston holes 94 arranged around the periphery of the stamping hole 88. Each piston hole 94 accommodates a pusher pad 90 and a spring 92 thereunder. A die 80 is moved downwardly to act on a workpiece 82. A formed portion 84 of the workpiece 82 is thus created. Simultaneously, the pusher pads 90 compress the springs 92. When the die 80 is withdrawn, the springs 92 decompress to cause the pusher pads 90 to move upwardly. The pusher pads 90 force the workpiece 82 upwardly, thereby releasing the formed portion 84 from the die block 86.
However, the piston holes 94 must be arranged in the immediate vicinity of the stamping hole 88. Consequently, this type of apparatus is not suitable for certain kinds of workpieces. FIG. 6 shows an example of a workpiece 96 which requires a flanged hole 97 near three edges of a portion A of the workpiece 96. The flanged hole 97 has a diameter of, say, 3.5 mm. Only a single pusher pad 90 can be arranged under portion A, inwardly from the hole 97. During unloading, the pusher pad 90 forces the workpiece 96 upwardly, but not uniformly. Consequently, the workpiece 90 frequently sustains damage and distortion. This lowers the precision of the finished workpiece 96.
Therefore, another type of die block apparatus has been developed. The apparatus has a pusher pad directly under the stamping hole, which ensures that the pusher pad forces a workpiece uniformly upwardly. However, the diameter of the pusher pad must fit to the diameter of the stamping hole. When the diameter of the stamping hole is very small, as shown in FIG. 6, the pusher pad is easily damaged.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a die block apparatus for shaping workpieces which ensures the precision of the workpieces.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a die block apparatus for shaping workpieces which readily unloads the workpieces.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a die block apparatus for shaping workpieces which easily forms various kinds of workpieces.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a die block apparatus for shaping workpieces by way of die stamping in accordance with the present invention comprises a die block, a first sliding block, a second sliding block and a stopper block. The die block is dimensioned to receive the first and second sliding blocks and the stopper block. The first sliding block comprises a body, a pair of inclined rails extending from opposite lateral sides of the body, and a protrusion extending outwardly from the body. The body has a vertical inner surface. A groove is defined in the inner surface. The protrusion has a vertical outer surface. The second sliding block is a mirror image of the first sliding block. The stopper block comprises a base and a vertical beam. The stopper block defines a vertical contact surface, for abutting the outer surface of the first sliding block.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed embodiments of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: